


the wicked things you do

by clawsnbeak



Series: wicked games [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Smut, they're being really soft about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawsnbeak/pseuds/clawsnbeak
Summary: A smutty continuation of "the wicked games you play"."We’re in the middle of the parking lot,” Adam replied, his voice rougher than it had been before. Ronan felt a surge of pride in his chest.Ronan let out a laugh and kissed his jaw. “Well, let’s give them a show then. Those fuckers might learn something.”"tl;dr adam was horny for tennis!ronan in the last fic and he is still very horny for him now





	the wicked things you do

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome

“I’ve wanted to take this off of you for hours,” Adam whispered in Ronan ear, sending shivers down his spine. Adam had found his way underneath his shirt, raking his nails down his abdomen. Ronan bucked forward from where he had been pressed against the side of his BMW. 

He had imagined bending Adam over the hood of his car more times than he could count.

Ronan leaned in again, taking Adam’s bottom lip between his lips and pulling, soothing the skin with his tongue. Adam shivered in his arms, leaning heavily on his chest. Ronan’s hands couldn’t stop roaming Adam’s body, he had to explore everything while he still had the chance to do so.

Adam groaned quietly as Ronan tangled his hand in Adam’s silky soft hair, pulling gently. Something Ronan would have to remember for later.

As if someone a flicked switch, Adam tore himself away from Ronan, looking around a bit frantically.

“What just happened?” Ronan asked, a little out of breath. His hands were still firmly entangled in Adam’s hair and he had to stop himself from using this advantage to pull Adam back to him.

“We’re in the middle of the parking lot,” Adam replied, his voice rougher than it had been before. Ronan felt a surge of pride in his chest.

_ He did that. _

Ronan let out a laugh and kissed his jaw. “Well, let’s give them a show then. Those fuckers might learn something.”

Adam tilted his head back as Ronan’s kisses gravitated down. He was about to pop the button of Adam’s high collared white shirt, because of course, the nerd wore it entirely buttoned up, when Adam’s rough hands stopped him.

“Not here.”

Adam must noticed the disappointment Ronan was desperately trying to hide. “Who’s the exhibitionist now?”

“Fuck you, Parrish,” Ronan said but without malice. He felt his tennis shorts tighten at the smirk Adam gave him.

Adam leaned in and whispered, “That’s the plan, Lynch.”

Ronan felt his knees weaken, but with a determination he pulled from somewhere deep within him, he made it to the driver side of his car as fast as he could. He promptly ignored Adam’s laughter, a happy sound Ronan wished he could keep bottled up forever.

Ronan could hardly remember the ride to St. Agnes. His pulse was deafeningly loud, his hands sweating at the prospect of putting them on Adam’s body later. There had always been a quiet dance of seduction between the two of them. Lingering hands, even more lingering stares, Adam’s ankle brushing his under the table at Nino’s. Today, it had been Ronan turn to make a move. He had teased him during practice, flexing his muscles more than he normally would, pushing himself to hit the ball harder than he had in his life, the only thing giving him determination being a one man audience consisting of Adam Parrish.

He never thought it would lead to  _ this,  _ though _ . _ He figured friendship was the highest level of intimacy he would reach with Adam. But he saw the way Adam was staring at him, a hunger in his eyes Ronan had never seen there before. He had witnessed Adam  _ wanting  _ more often than not. Wanting Blue, wanting to get out of Henrietta, a desperation too big to contain within him.

This was a different kind of want.

Adam had been on him suddenly, kissing him on the tennis court with a ferocity and hunger that made him want to sink to his knees. 

Ronan was probably never going to be able to look at the court again without popping a boner.

Ronan had barely turned off the ignition before Adam was out of the car, beckoning him. Ronan shot out of the car, too, figuring he could say his “Hail Mary’s” later. There was something sinful about doing this right above a church, but somehow, instead of turning him off, it only made him want this more.

Adam had pulled him through the door that led to his small apartment, shoving him against said door as soon as they were inside. Ronan barely contained a moan at the feel of the hard wood pressing against his back. 

Ronan’s arms were caught in Adam’s hands, holding them back against the door. Ronan could’ve moved out of his grip easily but he let himself give over to Adam for once. 

There was something in Adam’s eyes, though, something that told him he was desperate to  _ let go _ for once.

Ronan turned them around swiftly, trapping Adam against the door with just enough force to make him moan but not enough to actually hurt him. 

Adam was pliant in his hands, something Ronan didn’t expect. He imagined Adam to be fully in control at all times, the way he was in everyday life. But Adam had his eyes closed, his head was leaning back, exposing the long pale arch of his neck, and as Ronan bit into it, not being able to resist the urge, he realized Adam had complete trust in him.

Usually, it was Ronan who was giving Adam parts of himself that could easily be broken in those beautiful hands of his. Parts he hadn’t given anyone else before, the kinds of secrets that were meant for journals and whispering in the night, not the glaring sunlight of the afternoon sun. And while Ronan had given Adam his heart right then and there in the small confinement of the tennis court, Adam was giving him his right now. 

Adam was trusting Ronan to take care of him and Ronan was going to do just that.

He gripped Adam’s thighs and lifted them up. Adam took the hint and wrapped his legs around his waist, their dicks aligning through the soft fabric of their pants. Ronan would have been embarrassed about the noise he made, if Adam hadn’t made a sound similar to his.

“Off,” Adam demand. “God,  _ Ronan,  _ take it off.”

The way Adam said his name, a plea Ronan would not stop hearing for as long as he lived, made him grind up.

Adam’s hands were in a frenzy, pulling at the soft material of his tennis shirt until Ronan finally found the willpower to pull away from Adam’s soft skin and lift his arms. Adam ripped off the shirt quickly and moved his hands from the front of his chest to his back, where his hands were almost possessively splayed against his tattoo.

Ronan couldn’t wait any longer. He turned them around and took two steps towards the mattress, keeping a hand on Adam’s scalp as he lowered him on the bed. He sat up for a second and pulled Adam’s vest over his head, cursing about the many layers that were between his hands and Adam’s freckled skin. Adam let out a surprised laugh and helped Ronan unbutton his shirt. Ronan felt himself smiling, a soft smile he never had the courage to let out before.

Adam pulled him close, softer this time. He let Ronan explore the wide expanse of skin, kiss his freckles like he wanted to commit all of them to memory. He let Ronan suck bruises into his skin, stark in contrast against the tanned skin beneath it.

Ronan had worried the skin connecting Adam’s neck and shoulder between his teeth and groaned as Adam raked blunt nails against his back. 

“Is this okay?” Ronan whispered, looking at Adam and seeing nothing but trust and arousal swirling in his eyes. He would understand, though, if Adam didn’t want that. Bruises littering his skin like it had only months before. But Adam assured him it wasn’t the same.

“These aren’t bruises of hate,” Adam told him and pulled Ronan’s head down again.  _ Quite the opposite,  _ Ronan didn’t say, but he thought Adam understood anyway.

By the time Ronan was finally done leaving his marks behind on Adam’s smooth skin, Adam was trembling, gripping his shoulder so hard Ronan knew were going to leave bruises as well. Marks he would wear with pride.

“Ronan,” Adam sobbed, “ _ please _ .”

Ronan wiped a fallen strand of hair away from Adam’s eyes, taking in Adam’s red face, his quiet pants, the half-lidded eyes that stared at him with an all-encompassing heat Ronan wasn’t sure he was going to survive.

“What do you need?” Ronan asked, kissing Adam softly. It was different from the other kisses they had shared, not the heated and deep kisses they had shared before, those that were meant to arouse. This kiss was meant to comfort, to say “I’m here, it’s okay”, to show a kind of love Ronan wasn’t able to express with words yet.

_ “ _ You,” Adam simply sighed. “Just you.”

Ronan’s hands moved on their own accord to the front of Adam’s pressed trousers, palming him lightly just to hear Adam make those  _ sounds _ again. 

Ronan was definitely ruined for anyone else.

“Is this okay?” Ronan asked as he fumbled the button open, his fingers on the zipper, pausing to look at Adam for confirmation.

“It’s fine, just hurry up, Lynch.” 

“Impatient, are we?” Ronan smirked, laughing as Adam punched his arm jokingly. 

“I will throw you off this bed if you don’t fucking  _ do  _ something.”

In a motion more fluid than Ronan had expected it to be, he unzipped Adam’s trousers, slid them down his hips with Adam’s help, and mouthed him through his boxers.

Ronan had never done this before, but fuck if he was going to let an opportunity to finally taste Adam Parrish pass him by. 

Adam threw his head back with a loud moan, sending a flash of heat through Ronan’s body. His body was taut and Ronan had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Adam Parrish was made to worship.

Ronan hooked his fingers underneath the band of his boxers and caught Adam’s eye, who nodded immediately. Ronan took them off slowly, watching how Adam closed his eyes, his face reddening the longer he stared. 

He moved up for a second to capture Adam in a long and deep kiss, holding Adam’s face in his hands tenderly.

“You’re beautiful,” he told him, kissing him again to solidify the words. Neediness took embarrassment’s place in Adam’s eyes as he felt hands pushing him down again.

_ I should feel more nervous about this _ , he thought. Half an hour was the first kiss he ever had and now he was about to blow the guy he had fallen for a long time ago. But in the seclusion of St. Agnes, a place that made Ronan feel more at home than Monmouth ever had, in the arms of Adam Parrish, the one person who never made him feel ashamed of himself, the expected nerves were nowhere in sight.

Instead, it was easy to take Adam’s dick in one hand and pump once, just to feel Adam shake beneath him. It was easy to lick the precum from the tip and hold Adam’s hand as he took him in his mouth. Adam’s other hand was finding Ronan’s head, trailing his fingers through his buzzcut that made Ronan move his mouth even faster, experimentally flicking his tongue across a vein that made Adam grip his shoulder suddenly, nearly drawing blood with the way his nails left indents in his skin.

Ronan’s eyes were tearing up but Adam was getting closer, his moans higher pitched and more drawn out than they had been before. Adam tried to warn him when he was about to come but Ronan worked him over faster.

Adam apologized when Ronan choked a little but he managed to swallow all of it and wave away Adam’s worries

“I wanted to,” Ronan told him, his voice rough.

His throat was hurting but it was worth seeing a blissed out and sated Adam lying in front of him, pulling him closer to kiss him sweetly.

“Come on,” Adam said, guiding him to lie on the bed in Adam’s place. “You didn’t even take off those ridiculous shorts.”

“You love these shorts, Parrish,” Ronan grinned but helped him take them and his boxers off anyway. Adam didn’t argue with him and Ronan felt a triumphant smile take over his face. Adam looked displeased and immediately wrapped a hand around his dick.

“ _ Adam _ .”

Ronan thought he was gonna come right there and then.

Now it was Adam’s turn to look pleased with himself, moving his hand experimentally. Those calloused hands were going to be the death of Ronan and he knew it. The same hands that he watched countless of times, tapping a pencil against his desk in class, wrapping around the clutch of Ronan’s BMW in way that Ronan could only describe as sinful, and now wrapped around Ronan’s dick.

It was better than Ronan imagined and he had imagined it often. More than once, he was worried he would bring a naked Adam out of his dreams. Ronan was ashamed of it, dreaming of Adam that way when he deserved so much more, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

He was completely at Adam Parrish’s mercy in dreams and now in reality as well.

While Adam sped up the hand still gripping his dick tightly, he roamed the other one across his body; down his thighs, flicking a nipple and smiling softly when Ronan groaned. The contrast made Ronan feel warm to the point where he felt like he could combust from the pure heat Adam’s hands left in their wake.

Ronan came without a warning, surprising them both.

Adam immediately reached past Ronan’s face, materialziing tissues out of what seemed nowhere. He cleaned up Ronan’s chest gently while Ronan came down from probably the most satisfying orgasm he ever had.

“Aren’t you a little boy scout,” he joked, his voice hoarse. Adam raised an eyebrow at him and jokingly moved to throw the dirty tissues right at his face. Ronan caught his arm and pulled him down into his arms. Adam’s face buried in the place between Ronan’s neck and shoulder, which he kissed softly before sighing deeply.

Ronan moved the sheets at the end of Adam’s bed over their bodies, keeping the warmth of their shared body heat in.

“This is not going to be a one time thing, is it?” Ronan asked, suddenly unsure. As confident as he had felt doing this with Adam, there was still a hint of doubt in the back of his mind, telling him there is no way the beautiful boy lying in his arms actually wanted to have a relationship with him.

Adam propped himself up on one arm and looked down on Ronan with something Ronan hoped was adoration in his eyes. “I’d die if this was the only time,” he told him, his eyes playful but his voice serious.

Ronan opened his mouth, but Adam was faster. “And it’s not just sex either, right?”

What part of “I don’t do casual” did Adam not understand? It would never be just sex, not with him. Ronan had wanted him for too long, he couldn’t let him go now. Not if Adam wanted more with him, a possibility Ronan hadn’t entertained until now.

“Not for me,” Ronan told him, honesty rolling off his tongue with surprising ease. He thought this would be harder, the confession thing. It was something that they hadn’t done, not from the moment they kissed until now, a mutual understanding Ronan didn’t know they had. 

“Yes,” Adam said, a hint of glee in his voice. “I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“I didn’t ask you shit, Parrish,” Ronan laughed, but his insides, that were tangled together in sudden worry, untangled until all he felt was a comfortable warmth wash over him.

“Well, I’m asking you now,” Adam whispered, trailing his fingers over the edges of Ronan’s tattoo that poked above his shoulders and curled over the outside of his neck. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Despite the surety of Adam’s fingers on his, touching him like he had done this a million times before, his voice was slightly shaky and Ronan wanted to do nothing more than hold him, so he did, kissing him softly before whispering a yes against his mouth.

When Adam kissed him again, he was smiling too much to do it properly but Ronan didn’t mind.

His smile was just as big.

-

“Adam!” Gansey said, bumping his fist with his own. “I still feel guilty for not taking you home myself. Did everything work out with you and Ronan?”

Adam nodded and suppressed a smile.

_ You have no idea. _

**Author's Note:**

> first smut whooo which i didn't tell you at the beginning because i wanted everyone who read it to form a non-biased opinion first but be kind to me because i was very nervous about posting it...


End file.
